After School Seduction
by BurgerKingDrive-By
Summary: After constantly skipping classes, Takashi Komuro finds himself in detention with Kyoko Hayashi sensei. However, things soon start to take a different turn when their relationship becomes something more than a professional one. WARNING: Language, violence, adult situations & dialogue. Rated M.
1. Just Another Day in Fujimi Academy

It was a clear afternoon, as the crack of a baseball bat could be heard from a distance. The school's baseball team was practicing for their upcoming game and was more determined than ever to make it to the postseason. Across from the field, the soccer team was practicing for their upcoming tournament for their season. They too, wished to win and see the postseason. From the second story window of a classroom, Takashi overlooked the baseball field and wished he was there. For the next hour, however, he had to remain a prisoner of the classroom. For the rest of the students, it was a chance to participate in after school activities. While for Takashi, it was another Tuesday afternoon in detention.

_Come on, already! Why da fuk doesn't this thing move!_ He thought, as the second-hand of the clock moved at glacier-like speed. Seating at the front of the classroom behind the teacher's desk, was Kyoko sensei. She was eating an apple while reading a book, her way of dealing with the boredom that came with carrying out her detention duties. Unfortunately, for Takashi, no such relief existed for him. He continued to stare at the clock, but the more he stared at it, the more it slowly moved. Frustrated with it, he let his eyes wandered across the room, coming to rest on Kyoko sensei as she took a bite of her juicy apple. She caught him looking at her, and for a few seconds, their eyes met. Takashi darted his gaze to something else, while sensei simply smirked and blushed, continuing to read her book.

After an hour of excruciating boredom, Takashi was finally freed from detention.

"Komuro-kun, see that you don't skip any more classes. Otherwise, you'll be getting more than detention next time." Kyoko-sensei warned him sternly.

"Don't worry, sensei, it won't happen again!" He said as he ran out of the classroom.

_With that attitude, it's no wonder he's been getting detention! _She thought. 

The sun was already beginning to set in the horizon, as Takashi ran out of the school gate and went to get something to eat from a nearby Lawson's. Once he arrived there, he grabbed two packs of red chicken nuggets, a corn dog, and a small strawberry milk carton. The boredom from having spent time in detention had left him hungry.

_Got eat 'cause mama doesn't make anything like these chicken nuggets. _He thought as he paid the cashier, made his way to a window counter to seat down and eat his meal. Ever since Lawson introduced them, Takashi had become a devoted follower of their chicken nuggets. It was the perfect reason to visit the store. And for the times he could sneak a peek at the porn magazines when the cashier was too busy helping other customers.

After he finished his meal, he checked his phone for any text messages. Nothing. Something he felt out of the loop by his friends. He texted Imamura:

_Yo! U at home? _

_No trying to get in at Yoshio's_

_Don't get kicked out like last time!_

_Fuk u man!_

He chuckled, got up from the counter, and left the store.

Twenty minutes later, Takashi arrived home.

"I'm home!" He yelled as he entered the house and changed his shoes to his house slippers. He could already smell his mother's cooking.

"Welcome back." His mother yelled from the kitchen. He could hear her taking out plates and utensils from the cupboard.

Takashi made his way across the living room and was about to walk up the stairway and go to his room, when his mother came out of the kitchen carrying a tray full of food for his dinner.

"Here's dinner, Takashi. Now go wash up before it gets cold." She said with a smile, as she placed the tray on the dining room table. "Why were you so late today? Did you get detention again?" She asked sternly with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I was just hanging out with my friends." He said, avoiding making eye contact with her.

"Well, ok." She said, looking at him suspiciously, "Now hurry up and wash up before dinner gets cold."

"I already ate when I was hanging out with my friends."

"Why? You know very well I cook dinner for you every day."

"I was hungry! I didn't wanna wait until I got home to eat."

"Then you should have come home instead of spending time with your friends."

"I didn't feel like it, ok."

"You got detention, didn't you? That's why you came home so late."

"Get off my case, man!"

"Listen! You're father and I are tired of hearing about your truant behavior at school. You either get your act together or you will be severely punished, you understand?"

Takashi stormed off the dining room, "Takashi! Takashi, we're not finished here!" his mother called out, as he ran up the stairways, went to his room, and slammed the door. His mother, still irate, sat down on the dining table and began to eat her meal alone.

Still fuming from his argument with his mother, Takashi threw his backpack into the corner of the room, grabbed his pillow and punched it multiple times. "Fuk dis sheet!" He said as he finished venting his anger and frustration at it. Tired from the days' event, he jumped on his bed and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Lunchtime had just ended, as Imamura took a cigarette from his pants' pocket. The access door to the school's roof opened and he quickly stuffed it back into his pocket.

"Yo!" Takashi said casually as he spotted him.

"Oh, it's just you." Imamura sighed, taking out his cigarette from his pocket and lighting it up.

"Why, you were expecting some else?" Takashi chuckled.

"Nah, just thought you were a teacher, that's all." He said while taking a long drag of the cigarette before exhaling it.

"So, did you get into Yoshio's yesterday?"

"Nah, couldn't get in. Place was packed and they had dudes outside working as undercover security." He said, as he took another drag.

"Dude, you got be careful. If it's true what they say about that place having Yakuza connections, they could kill you just for trying to get in."

"Don't believe the rumors, man. People are just talking bullcrap. Ain't no way a dump like that is a Yakuza front business. Besides, they're not the only Pachinko parlor in the city. Might as well try my luck in some other joints. I heard Kagawa's easy to get in for high schoolers."

"Just be careful, man. You might wanna take a break from all this gambling."

"Ain't no monkey on my back, so don't worry 'bout it." He said, blowing a large cloud of smoke. "Did you see Shizuka sensei wearing that new blouse today?" He said with a grin, "Dayuum, those mega milkers look fine!"

"Yeah, she's a total babe." Takashi whistled. "Wouldn't mind getting a physical from her."

"Yo, man! That's my idea. Get your own fantasy!"

"Doesn't matter who's idea it was, half the school wouldn't mind going all the way with her."

"Only in their dreams! I'm gonna make it happen for real."

"Hey, guys!" Morita called out as he stepped out from the access door. "How's it hanging?"

"Yo, Morita!" Takashi said smiling.

"Not much. What brings you here?" Imamura asked.

"Just trying to brainstorm some names for my band." He said.

"What you have so far?" Takashi asked.

"Nothing, really. It's just I have a hard time coming up with some cool band names."

"I got it!" Imamura snapped his finger, "How 'bout _Coochie Cosmonauts_." He said with a smug look.

"No way, man! I want a cool name that's gonna attract a bunch of hot chicks, not drive them away."

"That's a cool name, dude. You're just being oversensitive. You think the _Sex Pistols _had any trouble getting groupies?"

"They're different. Having a cool band name is 50% of the secret to success." Morita said.

"What's the other 50%?" Imamura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not sucking at playing a musical instrument." Takashi responded sarcastically.

"Hey! I don't suck at playing guitar, ok." Morita said defensively, "And besides, I'm holding auditions for new members. By the time we start playing, the school is gonna wanna rock out with us. We're gonna be so popular, we'll be drowning in so much coochie, you guys are gonna beg me to spare you some."

"Yeah, dude. Whatever you say. I'll believe it when I see it." Imamura said chuckling.

"I better go." Takashi said, walking towards the access door.

"Why? I thought we were ditching today?" Imamura asked surprised.

"Not today. School's already on my ass 'bout the classes I've been skipping lately. We'll go some other time when the heat's died down." He said. "I'll catch you dudes later." He said as he opened the door and waved back at them.

"All right, dude." Imamura responded.

"See you, Takashi." Morita said.

The door opened again and Takashi popped his head out, "How this for your band's name— _Dead Otakus." _He said grinning.

"I said I wanted a cool name that would bring in all the chicks, not the school weirdos and future suicide statistics." Morita looked at him disapprovingly.

"Hey, don't look at me. I'm just throwing out an idea." Takashi said chuckling as he closed the door.

"Yo, check it! How 'bout _Skank Hunter69._" Imamura said while blowing smoke, "It's got that cool edgy flow for today's wayward youth, man."

Morita rolled his eyes and groaned. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

* * *

Takashi ran down the hallway when he turned the corner and crash into Saya. The impact was so great they both landed flat on their backs, as the books she was carrying by her side flew across the hallway.

"Ow! Watch were you're going, you idiot!" Saya said, rubbing her head and trying to get up from the floor.

"I'm sorry, Saya. Here, let me help you up." He said, extending his hand. She grabbed his hand and got up.

"My contacts! I can't see without them." She said, kneeling down to try to find them on the floor. Takashi followed suit and began to help her find them.

"Why were you in such a hurry anyways? Trying to skip class again, or is it ditching school this time?" Saya fumed as she felt the floor for her contacts.

"Mind your own business, Saya" He responded, annoyed by her intrusive question.

"Komuro-kun! What are you doing here?" Kyoko sensei said, looking down at him with her hands on her hips. "You're going to be late for class." She said angrily.

"Sorry, sensei. I'm just helping Saya find her contacts." He said nervously, stopping his search and and standing up to face his sensei. "I accidently ran into her and caused her to lose them."

"Is this true, Saya?"

"Yes, sensei. It's his fault he ran into me and caused this problem." She said, as she continued looking for her contacts.

"Here they are!" Takashi said, spotting them on the floor. He bent over and gently picked them up.

"Finally!" Saya said, relieved, while taking them from Takashi's hand.

"Now that you found them, both of you better hurry up to your next class. And no running! Otherwise, you'll get into another accident." Kyoko sensei warned them.

"Yes, sensei!" They both said.

Takashi picked up Saya's books from the floor and handed them to her, "I'm sorry about this, Saya." He said remorsefully.

"You better! Next time watch were you going!" She said, snatching her books away from his hands and walking away to her class.

_That boy is a lot of trouble. _Kyoko sensei thought, crossing her arms across her chest, as she stood there watching Takashi leave the scene.

Takashi went the opposite direction as Saya, and when he was away from Kyoko sensei's sight, he sprinted to make it just in time before the teacher began taking attendance.

As the teacher took attendance and instructed the class to open their textbook, Takashi sat next to a window overlooking the baseball field. _Just my luck. One whole hour of absolute boredom. _He thought.

_"__Komoru-kun. Komoru-kun?"_

_I should have ditched school today. Maybe gone to Lawson's and try those new chicken nugget flavor, or checkout that latest issue of—"_

"Komuro-kun!" The teacher shouted.

"Yes!" Takashi responded, immediately standing up. "The _Daimyōs_ sold the rice to the _fudasashi _during the Edo period_._" He said.

The class burst out laughing. Takashi blushed deeply.

"This is English class, not Japanese history class! Will you please read the next paragraph in your textbook?"

"Uh, what page?"

The class laughed again, making the teacher palm his face and regret joining the education profession. _This is going to be a long day. _The teacher lamented as he already saw himself after school, drinking past his alcohol limit to numb the pain away.


	2. Young & Stupid in Japan

"Yo, I heard you made an ass out of yourself in English class!" Laughed Morita as he approached Takashi in the hallway on their way to class.

"Shut up, man!" Takashi responded defensively, "Don't you have a queer band to go form?"

"That's not what you'll be saying when I'm getting major coochie." Morita said chuckling, giving him a soft punch on his shoulder before departing to go to his Biology class.

_Man, fuk dis shiet._ Takashi thought as he reached his classroom and found a seat in the back row. Or as the students liked to call it, _Gaijin Central_ for its collection of foreign students—mostly Americans.

"Class, for today's exercise you'll need a partner. So pick a classmate and write both of your names on the handout with your answers to the questions. You have 10 minutes to complete it." The teacher said, passing the handout to each group of students.

_Fuk muh lyfe, man!_ He thought, as he turned to his right side and saw a fat American kid wearing a Naruto t-shirt underneath his school uniform. He almost gagged at seeing such social retardation on full display.

"Hello, my fellow _Nihojin_. Did you enjoy last night's Naruto episode? It was _sugoi!_" The kid said smiling, giving off a vibe that he didn't come to Japan for academic reasons but to partake in some of the more _exceptional_ things the country had to unfortunately offer to Western foreigners.

"Let me guess, you're favorite band is Linkin Park?" Takashi said with a grin.

"Why, yes. How did you know?" The fat American kid said, surprised someone actually got it right on the first try.

Takashi rolled his eyes and turned to the kid seated to his left side. He was a skinny and pale kid. Really pale. The type that never got any sunlight by going outdoors because he spent his entire time in his room playing vidya games and obscure board games with his equally awkward friends— if he had any in real life. And no, online friends didn't count. He was also quiet. Too quiet. This made Takashi feel unsettled.

_I better take out some insurance just in case this dude decides to go Pumped up Kicks on this place someday._ He thought. "Hi, I'm Takashi." He said, turning his desk to face him.

"'Sup, I'm Kyle." He said nodding.

"So, what do you think about question number one?" Takashi asked, handing him the handout for him to read.

"I don't know. Make the Emperor into a deity again, I guess."

"All right, let's go with that." Takashi said, as he began writing down the answer. "Da fuk do they even make us read this shiet anyways? Nobody even reads poetry these days!" He said looking at handout with contempt.

Kyle began to laughed, almost sounding like certain starfish from an American cartoon show. Takashi chuckled,_ you're all right, dude. You're all right. _He thought.

* * *

After school had ended, Takashi went to a nearby Lawson's to forget the horrible day he had experienced by sinking his mouth into some chicken nuggets. Not too many, of course, otherwise it would spoil his appetite before dinner. And he didn't want to have another argument with his mother that might cause him to sperg out irrationally. Takashi went inside the store, purchased his packet of nuggets, and went over to the counter overlooking the window to enjoy them.

_Yeah, that hits the spot!_ He thought, as he savored each delectable bite. Once he had finished, he went over to the magazine rack to do some light "reading".

_Dayuum! Check out dat rack. _He thought, biting his lip, as he looked at the cover of _Busty Beauties _magazine. He looked around to make sure nobody was watching before he decided to feast his eyes on _dem big tiddies_, but caught a glance of the regular cashier being relieved of his shift by another employee. She was new and looked like the type that wouldn't hesitate to call the police if he even dared to take a peek inside the magazine.

"Dayuum! Just my luck." He muttered to himself as he made his way to the exit. He would have to come another day if he wanted a peek at those twin peaks, and he wouldn't even be able to check them out on his phone since his data plan sucked, or on his home computer that had parental controls installed on it after his mother caught him pirating movies and music. Takashi walked to his home and arrived in time for dinner without spoiling his appetite. One out of two things going his way wasn't so bad, after all.

* * *

It was lunch time the next day, and as they all sat on the school's rooftop, Imamura handed out to each of them something that took his friends by surprised.

"Where did you get these?!" Morita asked awe-struck as he held the fake ID with his picture and alias on it.

"Got them from a guy that owed me a favor, so what better way to cash in a favor than to have him make these beauties." He grinned.

"Dude, these look legit!" Takashi said amazed, "You wanna take them out for a spin 'round town?"

"That's what I was thinking." Imamura chuckled. "And what better way to celebrate reaching the legal age of 20, than by going to a strip club!"

"No way, brah!" Takashi and Morita responded excitedly.

"Gentlemen, get your money and rubber ready, 'cause tomorrow, we're getting all the tiddies we can stuff our faces in."

"All right!" They shouted enthusiastically.

The plan was simple: They would all go to school tomorrow like they normally would, and once it ended, they would make their way to the train station that was on the north side. There, they would go to the public restroom and change from their uniforms, to their street clothes. They would then board the express train to the south side of the city—the entertainment district. Once they arrived at their stop, they would head out to the bars and strip clubs of the area. They would present their IDs to the bouncer at the club's entrance, go inside to enjoy a couple of lap dances, and then head back to their respective homes before midnight. The excuse they would give to their parents? Group projects. It was a brilliant plan concocted by Imamura.

Their day of destiny finally arrived, as the school bell rang to announce the end of the day. Imamura and his friends ran out of school as fast as they could to the train station. When they reached the train station, they quickly went to the public restrooms and changed into their street clothes.

"Put your uniforms inside your backpacks and make it fast!" Imamura said, as they quickly changed their clothes.

Once they were finished, he led them to a locker he had rented inside the station, and they all dumped their backpacks inside of it.

"All right, let's go!" Imamura said grinning, as he closed the locker's door.

Their express train arrived right on scheduled and they boarded it without any problems. They were now on their way to tiddie paradise.

The entertainment district was bustling with action as usual. Bars and night clubs lined up the streets, as groups of people went in and out of them. Imamura and his friends walked a few feet before they came across the club they were looking for. Outside the strip club, stood a neon sign of a pink reclining female figure. Underneath it, the blue and red neon letters _XOXO_ shined brightly. Takashi and Morita stood there for a few seconds, mesmerized by it, and excited by the busty babes that awaited them inside. And if they played their cards right, someone might even get some "VIP" access at a nearby hotel tonight.

"Why are you staring at the sign? All the honeys are inside. Come on!" Imamura said, leading them to the club's entrance.

There was already a line formed around the club, so they had to go to the end of it and wait fifteen minutes before they could get in. When their turn finally came, they were ready with their IDs.

"So, you're all twenty, huh? That's cute." The tall buff bouncer said. He looked like the type that might work for the Yakuza, but as far as Takashi could tell, he didn't have any tattoos or missing fingers that might indicate so.

"Yeah, we're all twenty. And we're all here to party." Imamura said, playing it cool.

"Hold on, you!" The bouncer pointed at Morita, "Brian Hasegawa."

"Y-Yes." Morita said, trying not to sound nervous.

"See that sign, it says _No Gaijin Allowed_. And that means you! Now all of you, get out of here!"

"Now, hold on!" Imamura interjected, "So what if Brian is a _hapa, _big deal. He's still of legal age and is a Japanese citizen, so give him a break."

"I don't care if his whore of a mother couldn't keep her legs closed and got knocked up by some white pig, he's still not getting inside this club and neither are all of you. No exceptions! Now get out before I start kicking all of your asses." The bouncer said, as he threw their IDs at their faces.

"Let's go, man." Imamura turned to Takashi, who looked like he was ready to start a fight with the bouncer.

They walked away, and were only half a block, before Takashi went into a back alley that led to the club. He wasn't going to give up so easily. Not after coming so close that he could feel it.

"Dude, you're gonna get us all killed!" Morita protested.

"No! Now shut up! I didn't come this far to get rejected. We're getting inside that club one way or another." Takashi said.

"It's not worth it. Why risk getting ourselves beat up, when there are other clubs out here that will let us in?" Morita asked, trying to reason with him.

"_XOXO_ has the bustiest babes in all of the entertainment district. Some even have been featured on _Busty Beauties _and other magazines. Some of these chicks still work here. I'm not going to let the opportunity to meet a centerfold babe, slip me by." Takashi said determinedly. "There! See it? That's how we're getting in." He said pointing to the back entrance used by employees.

"Dayum, Takashi. When it comes to big tiddies, nothing gets in your way." Imamura said, astonished by Takashi's determination.

"Believe it, man!" Takashi grinned while giving him a thumbs up.

The group quietly sneaked up to the backdoor. Takashi slowly opened it and went inside. Once he made sure everything was clear, he waved his friends in. They quickly followed him inside. As they walked down a long dark hallway, they could hear the loud music and see the flashing lights coming at the end. Takashi's heart was rapidly beating, in anticipation of seeing his centerfold babes up close. What he dreamt when he was asleep or during English class was soon going to become a reality. His friends couldn't wait to see some naked babes as well.

As the music was getting louder and louder, and the lights becoming brighter, the buildup was killing them. In just a few more steps, they would feast their eyes on what one magazine called, "The hottest club in town."

"What the hell are you doing here?!" A voice shouted at them.

The group panicked and ran back the way they came from. "Get away from me!" cried Morita, as a hand grabbed him, but not before he was able to slip away. The rest of the group ran out the door before they came in contact with two bouncers waiting for them outside.

"I guess you guys can't take a hint." The tall buff bouncer they had met earlier said to them. "No problem, I'll just drill it into your brains instead." He said grabbing Imamura.

The bouncer that had spotted them inside the hallway appeared outside the door. He was short, but had a barrel chest and looked like the kind who wouldn't mind putting someone in a comma. "I caught these morons trying to sneak in." He said.

"I told them to get the hell out of here when they were trying to get in the front door, but they didn't listen." The tall bouncer said to the short one. "Now they're gonna get the ass-beating of their lives." He said, looking at the group.

"Wait! You can't hurt us! We're minors." Imamura shouted, trying to escape from the tall bouncer's grasp.

"Even better! Teenagers with fake IDs trying to get in to strip clubs. What has happened to our nation?" The bouncer sarcastically lamented. "Oh, where are the parents?!" He said while pretending to feign outrage.

_THUD!_

The tall bouncer punched Imamura right in the stomach with such force, it knocked the wind out of him. Imamura dropped to the ground.

"Leave him alone!" Takashi shouted, trying to break free from the bouncer's headlock.

"You want some? Come and get it!" The tall bouncer said to Takashi, getting ready to knock him out cold.

"Let him go!" Imamura shouted, as he jumped behind the tall bouncer. Takashi managed to break free from his bouncer and grabbed a nearby trash can. He threw it at the tall bouncer's head, but not before the bouncer punched Imamura in the face. Filled with rage, Takashi delivered a kick to the tall bouncer that landed on his stomach. Amidst this commotion, Morita broke free from his captor and threw another trash can at the short bouncer that was going to attack Takashi from behind. It was absolute chaos, as the bouncers try to get a hold of them, but were unsuccessful. Imamura, still trying to recover from getting punched, grabbed some glass bottles from a recycling can, and threw them at the bouncers' head. He was able to hit two of them.

"Run!" Takashi yelled, as he helped Imamura up, put his arm around his neck, and the group ran away. They kicked trash cans along the alleyway to slow down their pursuers, while Morita grabbed more glass bottles and threw them at the bouncers' legs. A few blocks down, they went into another alleyway and hid behind a wall.

"I think we lost them." Morita said, trying to catch his breath, and peeking behind the wall.

"Yeah. Let's just get out of here before they find us." Takashi said. "You okay, Imamura?"

"I'll managed to live." Imamura said, flashing him a bloody smile.

"Dayum, man. You look like shieet." Takashi said.

"Let's find a convenience store to buy ice to treat his eye so it doesn't swell." Morita said, concern for his friend's injury.

"Nah, I'm fine. I've had worse injuries than this." Imamura chuckled as he spat some blood on the ground.

"Morita's right. Let's buy some ice for your face." Takashi said, "Don't want you to lose school because of this." He grinned. The group busted out laughing.

Two blocks down the street, they came across a 7-Eleven store. Morita and Imamura waited outside, while Takashi went inside to buy the ice and other things. He grabbed the items he needed and placed them on top of the cashier's counter: A six pack of beer, a bag of ice, some band aids, and the current issue of _Busty Beauties. _

"ID, please." Said the cashier, a man in his 60s.

Takashi began to fish for it inside his pocket. Then he remembered, he probably lost it during the fight.

"Ah, she…I forgot it at home." He said.

"That'll be ¥680."

"Cut me some slack, will you."

"That'll be ¥680. No ID, no beer and magazine."

"Look, I got a buddy outside that got in a fight and he's hurting real bad." Takashi said pointing to Imamura who sat outside with his back against the store's window. "He needs this to numb the pain. Can you just let it slide, just this once, please?"

"That's not my problem. If your friend is injured, why don't you take him to a nearby hospital instead?" He said coldly.

Takashi paid him for the ice and band aids and left the store, giving the clerk a disgusted looked on the way out.

"Come on, let's get out of here. This place sucks." Takashi said, as the group walked away from the store.

Eventually, they made it to a park in the area, and Imamura laid down on the bench to threat his face with ice. The rest of the group just put on some band aids to any visible cuts. Fortunately, they weren't anything major. Once they treated their injuries, they went to the train station and boarded the express back home. After changing back into their school uniforms, they all went home. For Takashi, he didn't have to face his mother when he got back from his trip because she was already fast asleep in her bedroom. _Well, this sucked. _Takashi thought, as he laid on top of his bed and drifted to sleep. It could have been worse. A lot worse.

* * *

Two days later after their failed trip to the strip club, Morita walked up to Takashi in the hallway as they headed out to class, "Yo, I'm holding auditions for my band today. Wanna be one of the talent judges?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" Takashi responded. "I don't got nuthin' to do after school, so might as well."

"Sweet! See you after school in the auditorium."

"All right, see you."

_AnD i WilL AlWaYs RoVE YoU!_

"NEXT!" Morita shouted, as the girl auditioning exited the stage. "This sucks! Man, how am I going to form my band with this type of talent?" He said frustrated.

Takashi and Imamura snickered. "I don't know, man. This school isn't exactly famous for its musical program." Takashi said.

"Don't worry about it, dude." Imamura said, slapping Morita's back. "You'll find the right people, eventually. Or you could always make trap music, it's not that hard." He chuckled.

"No way! Leave the mumble rap for Takashi to make." Morita said, disgusted by the suggestion.

"You wanna check yourself, before you rekt yourself?!" Takashi said, shaking his fist at Morita.

"Mumble music, ain't real music!" Morita responded.

"Punk is dead, and Avril Lavigne killed it." Takashi countered.

"Will you faggots, control yourselves?" Imamura said, pushing away the two of them before they started a fist fight. "Did I come here to judge an MMA fight or what? Now let's get back to what we were doing." He said.

"Fine." Morita groaned. "Next!"

A guy walked in on stage. He was a skinny guy with hair covering one eye, and wore various pins on his school uniform jacket to express his "individuality", just like the rest of the rebelling youth featured in fashion magazines and social media accounts dedicated to covering the music scene.

"So, what song will you be performing today?" Imamura asked the guy on stage.

"Just a song from an American indie band you guys never heard of." He said, as he prepared to play his guitar.

"Ok, go for it, dude." Morita said, reclining on his chair, as the rest of the group focused their attention on center stage.

_BPD and ecstasy, conceited with low self-esteem _

_She's a teenage dream if you hate yourself_

_Bright-dyed hair and obnoxious clothing, thinks communism is the way to go_

_She's a whore, a hole, a dime of dozen, Jezebel _

_Fluoride mind and SSRIs, a thousand-yard stare for all those guys that she fucked and sucked _

_Before you came along _

_Retarded views on politics, likes to listen to shitty music _

_She drinks and smokes and tokes out of a dirty bong_

_She saw Ramona Flowers, and felt so empowered by a movie made in Hollywood_

_It's sad to think she's someone's daughter, like a lamb to the slaughter _

_But honestly, I still hit if I could_

_[Guitar Solo]_

_BPD and ecstasy, thirty-years old but acts like she's sixteen_

_Likes to go to shows 'cause she's so fucking cool_

_Bright-dyed hair, but dead inside _

_Plan B lifetime supply_

_She's a whore, a hole, gave head since middle school_

_Only pedophiles in denial think she's anything worthwhile _

_Her third-eye lifestyle will drive you wild_

_She's an alcoholic, loser bitch that likes to listen to shitty music _

_She drinks, and smokes, and chokes on dick _

_She saw Ramona Flowers and felt so empowered _

_By a movie made in Hollywood _

_It's sad to think she's someone's daughter, like a lamb to the slaughter_

_But honestly, I still hit if I could _

Morita, Imamura, and Takashi sat there with their mouths wide open in shock at what they had just heard. "I don't care what you guys think, but I found—" Morita said before he was pulled into a huddle with the rest of the guys.

"Are you nuts?!" Takashi whispered. "This guy has the Some-of-you-guys-are-cool-but-don't-come-to-school- tomorrow look. If you wanna let THAT join your band, it's your funeral."

"Stop hating, man! Who hurt you? We've been sitting here for an hour listening to nothing but American Idol rejects, and this guy comes along and blows away the competition. He's the voice that comes along only once in a generation! And you wanna reject him 'cause he has dem "Columbine Eyes"? HELL NO! I'm ain't letting that stopping me from getting coochie by the boatload." Morita said firmly.

He turned to the guy on stage and asked, "How do you feel about getting all the coochie you ever dreamed of?"

"Sweet! Where do I sign up?" The guy chuckled.

"You're moving on to the next round. Next!" Morita said.

"Yo, dawg, welcome to Hollywood!" Imamura shouted. Takashi just sat there clapping halfheartedly.

"YES!" The guy on stage said, as he pumped back his fist triumphantly.

After two hours, Morita was able to find the next members to his band. They included the skinny guy as the lead singer, some guy from their social studies class as the drummer, and another one as the bassist. With Morita as the guitarist, that completed their band. Morita was happy and went home with one step closer to achieving his dream.

* * *

The following day, after the last class had ended, Morita approached Takashi in the hallway. "Hey, our band is having its first meeting today. You wanna help pick the name of our band?" He asked.

"I can't. I got homeroom duty today."

"Ah, that sucks, man. See you tomorrow them."

"Yeah, see you." Takashi said as he made his way to his homeroom.

As he began to clean his homeroom, Takashi grabbed his phone and texted Morita a possible name for his band.

_Add Dead Otakus to the voting list_

_LMAO no_

_Just do it man!_

_Fine but I'm not promising anything_

Takashi put back his phone in his pocket and returned to sweeping the floor. He was halfway finished, when Kyoko sensei opened the door and walked into the room.

"Komuro-kun, could you please help me carry some supplies back to my office?" She said.

"Sure, sensei." He said, "Where are the supplies?"

"They're in the storage room. Follow me."

Takashi followed her to the storage room. She opened the door and allowed him to go first. He turned on the lights, but only one of them was working. Nevertheless, he still went inside and could see boxes of various school supplies, extra student desks, chairs, mats, and P.E. equipment laying across the room.

"So, what do you need help with carrying?" Takashi asked, as he looked at a box of school supplies.

"Just something that's at the end of the room." She said as she walked inside and locked the door behind her.

Takashi walked to the end of the room and saw more boxes, "Which ones, sensei?" He asked, turning around to face her.

Kyoko sensei began to walk towards him with a mischievous smile on her face, as she took off her blazer, threw it to the side, and slowly began to unbuttoned her blouse. Takashi looked at her in complete shock, unable to move. Was this really happening, he thought. Or was it just a dream?

She came closer to him, her now unbuttoned blouse exposed her black lingerie bra for him to see. Takashi just stood there, stunned at the beauty before him.

"Komuro-kun, why don't I give you a private lesson for today?" Kyoko sensei said, as she unhooked her bra and threw it to the side, revealing her twin busty beauties.

"Sensei! Are you okay?!" He finally said, snapping from his trance.

"Of course, I just want to have a good time with you. I like you, Komuro-kun. You're my type of guy." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Takashi was about to speak, but not before sensei delivered a kiss to him. It was a deep kiss that awaken all his hormonal desires. When Kyoko sensei finally broke away from him, they both panted, lust running through their veins.

"Komuro-kun, let's make love right now." She said lustfully, her gaze filled with desire.

Takashi blushed deeply at such an audacious request from his sensei.

"What's wrong? Is this your first time?" She asked teasingly.

Takashi didn't answered, his face still blushing deeply.

"Oh, my." Sensei giggled, "Don't worry, and just relax. I'll take care of everything." She said, as she began to unbuttoned his shirt.

Within a few seconds, they were on the floor laying on a gymnastics mat, as Kyoko sensei was on top of Takashi, making love to him. She moaned wildly, as Takashi tried not to let the pressure rapidly building up down under, explode. Takashi sat up and stuffed his face into sensei's marvelous milkers, as she squealed in delight. All the positions he had seen in his videos and magazines were completely forgotten, as his brain tried to process the sights and sounds of his sensei's beautiful body. For the next hour, they made love as their hands ran down each other's bodies, searching and feeling, lost in a sea of ecstasy. When their time finally came to an end, Takashi's dam burst as his swimmers flooded deep into Kyoko sensei's womb. He was completely drained out of energy that he fell asleep.

When Takashi woke up and turned his head, he saw sensei standing next to him, putting on her panties. He was amazed at how well-defined her glutes were.

"Oh, you're finally awake." Sensei said smiling, as she put on her bra.

Takashi got up and began to put on his clothes, he was still in disbelief that he had actually scored with a woman. But not just any woman, one of the hottest women in school. So hot, Imamura had her on his list of women he wanted to bang. Well, today, Takashi had beaten him to the punch and had actual bragging rights.

"Takashi," sensei said while buttoning up her blouse. "I see that you have stopped skipping classes."

"Yes, sensei. I have."

"Let's make a deal, shall we? If you attend classes regularly and get high scores on your exams, you'll be seeing me more often. A lot more." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ok, sensei. It's a deal." Takashi smiled.

"Call me Kyoko." She said before giving him another passionate kiss that left him wanting more of her.

"I'll leave first, then you can leave after a minute so people won't see us coming out together." She said as she put on her blazer. When she reached the door, she turned around and blew him a kiss.

After a minute, Takashi left the storage room and returned to his homeroom to finish cleaning. Once he had finished, he made his way home. That day, he walked home a man.


	3. Bump N Grind

Imamura took a long drag of the joint, as he inhaled its medicinal properties while standing on top of the school's rooftop, overlooking the city. Lately, he had been feeling stressed out, despite his infamous reputation as a slacker and trouble-maker. Like Takashi, his parents were already on his case. They regularly pestered him about his future and the need to study hard and get good grades so he could be admitted to a prestigious university. He was constantly being compared to his older brother who had a successful career working at a top corporation. And much like Takashi, he rebelled against his parents' wishes by skipping class, sometimes an entire school day, and joining in street fights against students from other schools. His mother called it shameful display of stupidity, while his father reassured her he was going through a phase every teenager experienced and he would eventually sort himself out. And if he didn't, there would be hell to pay his father assured his wife, while glaring at Imamura. As he looked at the vast city before him, he slowly exhaled the smoke, already feeling relaxed. The stress from his family life was slowing melting away. _This is some good weed,_ he thought.

Suddenly, the roof's entrance door was swung wide-open, causing Imamura to panic and quickly dispose of his joint. He didn't want to spend the rest of his afternoons in detention, further complicating his already precarious state with his family.

"Dayum, man! Next time knock! You made me get rid of my joint," Imamura complained.

"Sorry, brah. I didn't think you still be here at this time," Takashi said, as he stepped out the door.

"So, what? Can't I just smoke a joint and relax while the sun goes down. You're not the only with stress, you know," Imamura raised his eyebrow.

"Yo, chill, man. Ain't nobody stopping you from doing that," responded Takashi, raising his hands in front of him to defuse the situation.

"You just did when you walked in like some narc," said Imamura annoyed.

Takashi walked up to the rooftop railing and stood next to him, "You heard about the Chinese couple that had a black baby?"

"No," Imamura looked at him confused.

"They named him Sum Ting Wong!"

Imamura chuckled.

Takashi continued, "How do you know if a Chinese gang robbed your house? All the rice is gone and 3 hours later they're still trying to backup out of the driveway."

Imamura busted out laughing. Takashi joined him and slapped him on his back. They laughed for a couple of minutes.

"Oh, man," Imamura said, trying to regain his breathing, "So, what'chu been doin'?"

"Nothin'. Just trying to stay outta trouble, know what I mean? How 'bout you?" Takashi responded.

"Yeah, I hear, brah." Imamura nodded, "My parents been busting my ass 'bout ditching class and my low grades. Fuk dat sheet, man. I ain't dealing with dat no more."

"Same here." Takashi lamented. "I can't ditch no more unless I wanna get suspend. And if that happens, I'll be dead."

Moving to another topic, Takashi remembered his encountered with sensei, and unable to control his excitement, he blurted out, "So, I finally got―" before he stopped himself.

"You what?" He asked.

"Nothin'."

"Come on, dude. Just spill it already!" Imamura said, his curiosity piqued.

"I found a way 'round the parental controls of my home computer." He said, putting his hand behind his head, chuckling.

"Man, anybody can do that! Dayum, son. Talk 'bout technological illiteracy." Imamura shook his head.

As much as he wanted to brag to Imamura on how he got to bang Kyoko-sensei, Takashi couldn't risk it. Imamura was the last person he trusted with something this salacious that could lead to the police and school authorities getting involved. This all started when they were in junior high and Takashi lend him a copy of a sex tape involving a famous Korean actress. At the time, the video was momentarily posted on the web before it was completely taken down. Luckily, Takashi was able to download it and burn a DVD copy for himself. The next day during lunch, he casually let it slip to his friend he had a copy of the tape. Imamura begged him for the copy, to which Takashi gladly let him borrow―but only to him. A week later, and to Takashi's surprise, the whole school had seen the tape. Unfortunately, it was confiscated by one of the teachers. And when that teacher interrogated the student who was in possession of it, he said he got it from Imamura. Once, the teacher found the alleged culprit, he called him to the principal's office. There, Imamura was questioned on who was the actual owner of the tape. Unable to withstand the grilling, he broke down and snitched on Takashi. Both boys were given a two-day's suspension, much to the fury of their parents. On that day, Takashi learned a valuable lesson: Keep your porn to yourself and don't let Imamura borrow it.

"Did you check out Hayashi-sensei today? Dayum, she looked fine!" declared Imamura, biting his lip in excitement.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He said while trying to resist the urge to reveal the truth about his encounter with her.

"Guess Teshima-sensei is banging dat every night, lucky bastard. I bet they've done it in school already," Imamura grinned.

"No way! Why would sensei date someone like Teshima-sensei, let alone get banged by him?" Takashi reacted defensively. "Sensei doesn't look like the type of woman to go for guys like him. She looks like she would go for the sophisticated type."

"Well, I saw them last week at a bar and sensei had his arm 'round her, so they gotta be dating or somethin'. Anyways, why you get all angry? You finally caught dat sickness fo' da thiccness, Takashi?" laughed Imamura while nudging Takashi.

"Nah, I just can't see those two together," he said, scratching his head, "They're complete opposites.

"Believe it, brah! I bet you those two are banging right now."

Takashi shuddered at the thought of his sensei being touched by someone like Teshima. A happy-go lucky PE teacher and a serious history teacher sleeping together just didn't make sense for him. But neither did Kyoko-sensei and he, and that's when the realization hit him harder than a foul ball.

"I gotta go, man. I don't wanna be late for dinner or my ma' is gonna blow a fuse," said Takashi, turning around and heading for the exit door he came out.

"Yea, I better go too," said Imamura while following him. "You still owe me a joint."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get yo dick caught in a blender."

Walking on his way home, Takashi still couldn't stop thinking about what Imamura had told him. _She can't be dating Teshima-sensei. He looks like the player type._ he thought. Just then, out in the distance, he saw a couple running across the street and into an alleyway. Takashi stopped and hid behind a utility pole. _What are those two doing?_ he wondered, as he went to investigate. Takashi continued to walk, pretending to mind his own business, until he reached the spot from where he saw the couple jaywalk. From across the street, he looked deep into the alleyway. Up against a wall, he saw Rei and his best friend, Hisashi, making out. They both had their bodies pressed against each other and were French kissing with the intensity of lovers being reunited after spending years apart. Hisashi ran down his hands on Rei's back until he reached her behind, groped it, and elicited a surprised squeal from her. Still, without missing a beat, they continued on with their hot make out session.

"Ugh," Takashi said, rolling his eyes. "Get a room already. Absolutely, no dignity." He continued on his way home until he came to a busy intersection and waited for the pedestrian signal to turn green. "I wish that was me doing the squeezing," he muttered with a heavy sigh.

Once he had arrived home, Takashi washed up for dinner. His mother was in a more cheerful mood today, as her cooking could attest.

"What's wrong? You seemed out of it today." She asked him, putting her hand on his forehead to check his temperature.

"Nothing. Just tired, that's all." Takashi said, half-smiling.

"Well, finish your dinner and go straight to bed. I don't want you to get sick and have to miss school," she said, eating her fried mackerel. "You were never this tired when you played sports."

"What can I say, sports were my anti-drug," he remarked with a sly grin.

"Takashi!" his mother slammed her hand on the table. "I don't know what's gotten into you lately, but you better stop it immediately. I don't have the patience to deal with your behavior. And neither does your father. It's bad enough you were held back a year, so don't blame us for not being able to play team sports. That's on you, not us," she scolded him.

Takashi quickly finished his dinner and left the table. His mother looked at him exasperated, but didn't say a word. She hoped he had gotten the message. Once he went to his room, Takashi began to work on his homework. It didn't matter if his parents blamed him for being held back a year, he had stopped caring a long time ago. Like most parents in Japan, they only knew how to push their child to the limit, without any regards to his well-being. As long as he got into the right university, and into the right career, all would be fine. Never did they take the time to _actually _be parents ― the daily grind got in the way of developing a meaningful and strong bond with their child. With his homework finished, Takashi changed into his pajamas and went to bed.

As he laid in bed, trying to fall asleep, he couldn't get the image of Rei making out with his best friend out of his mind.

"You're such a lying hoe, Rei," he muttered. "That could have been us, but you were too much of a basic bitch to care."

The thought of Rei and Hisashi tongue-tied continued to torment him, until Kyoko-sensei popped into his mind. He blushed deeply, remembering how just a few days ago, the brunette-beauty had rode him like a Ferris wheel at a state fair. The intoxicating aroma of her perfume, her wanton moans, and her amazing mammaries bouncing in front of his eyes, set his lower region on fire.

"At least I still have you, sensei," he murmured with a lustful grin, before he remembered what Imamura had told him while they were on the school's rooftop. _No way is she banging that idiot. I'm getting to the bottom of this, one way or another, _he thought, as he went to sleep. Unfortunately, he would spend the rest of the night, tossing and turning, wondering if sensei really did like him or if he had been just one of the many men she had slept with to satisfy her own physical desires. Deep in his mind, however, lingered one question: Did he really love her, as well?

* * *

Two weeks passed, and as usual, Japanese language class was rowdy. The girls were gossiping in one corner of the classroom, while the boys were in another, running around and joking with each other. Takashi walked in and made his way to the back row, were he was greeted by a scene straight out of a comedy show. A group of Japanese students were mocking a Chinese exchange student, "TAIWAN NUMBAH WAHN! CHINA NUMBAH FOH!" shouted one of them. Upon hearing this, the Chinese student lost his composure and proceeded to curse at them in his native tongue. This caused the group to roar in laughter, as they continued to mock him further.

Takashi took a seat and turned around to watch the show, chuckling at the absurdity before him. _Man, all you had to do was just ignored them and they would have left you alone. But, nah, you just had to sperg out 'cause they insulted your stupid country. Sucks being you, dude. _he thought, as the Chinese student continued with his meltdown, only encouraging the Japanese students to continue ridiculing him even more, each time laughing harder than before. This time, the whole class was looking at the scene, laughing along with the other students. But before the situation could spiraled out of control, the teacher walked in the classroom.

"Class, please settle down and take your seats. Today we will deepen our knowledge of the _Hiragana _syllabary, so please turn to page 79 of your textbook," the teacher said while the students dutifully obeyed.

With that, another boring class period began. Takashi looked at the clock in front of the room and could hardly wait for class to end. _Man, I wonder if Lawson's still has that 2-for- ¥700 deal? _he thought, his attention already focused on eating some tantalizing chicken nuggets. 

Lunch time arrived, and Takashi ran up to the school's rooftop to meet his friends. Sitting on the floor, they had already started to eat their meals without him.

"Yo!" he said, as he sat down next to them.

Imamura nodded to him while he devoured his pork rolls, starving after having skipped breakfast.

"Oh, hey, Takashi," said Morita. "So, how you been spending all your free time? We haven't seen you in a while."

"Sorry, dude. My mom's been a pain in the ass lately, so I gotta study and keep out of trouble or I'm gonna have a bad time."

"Parents just don't understand. And they never will," remarked Imamura, while he slurped his miso soup.

"So, how's your band doing? Got any hit singles you guys working on?" Takashi asked Morita.

"We've been practicing and our lead singer wrote a couple of lyrics for a song we're currently working on. Here take a look," said Morita, handing Takashi piece of paper for him to read.

_You rejected me like a bouquet of dead flowers,_

_But I still thought about you while in the shower_

_Why won't you go out with me, Stacy?_

"DA FUK IS THIS?!" exclaimed Takashi. "I've heard better song lyrics from those K-Pop faggots than this sheeit."

"It's a work in progress, man! What do you know 'bout writing great songs anyways?" Morita ripped away the paper from Takashi's hand.

"I know they shouldn't sound like a pathetic cry for help," said Takashi smugly.

After lunch had ended, Takashi headed to his next class: Social Studies with Kyoko-sensei. It had been a few weeks after their encounter, and Takashi felt some hesitation every time he went to her class. Nevertheless, he had made a promise to her and he intended on keeping it.

Every time sensei walked across the rows of desks, Takashi found it increasingly difficult to concentrate on the lesson. And each time she passed by his desk, he could smell her perfume and the memories of that faithful day in the storage room would come rushing into his mind like a tsunami. He tried to focus his attention on his textbook, but he just couldn't. Unbeknownst to his classmates, he had not only seen that goddess in all her naked beauty, but had made love to her as well. Every inch of her body, every moan, and every kiss was burned deep into his mind forever.

"Komuro-san, who is responsible for selecting the prime minister?" Kyoko-sensei asked while walking past him.

"The _Kokkai_," answered Takashi while he stood up.

"And for how long can the prime minister serve?"

"Four years or less, with no term limits."

Kyoko-sensei smiled, her back still facing Takashi, as she continued to walk at the end of the row where he was seated.

"Shimizu-san what does Article 9 in the constitution say and what does it mean?"

Takashi quietly sat down. He was relieved he hadn't failed in answering his sensei's questions. He had to admit, all that studying was finally paying off.

* * *

After school had ended, Takashi made his way to Kyoko-sensei's classroom. It was now or never, he had to know the truth about the relationship between Teshima-sensei and she. He wasn't going to be kept in the dark forever.

He opened the door and saw sensei sitting on her desk grading some papers.

"Oh, Komuro-san. Come in. What can I do for you?" she said smiling.

Takashi walked in and immediately closed the door behind him. As he walked towards his sensei's desk, her smile turned seductive as she raised her eyebrows, beckoning to ravish her right there and then.

He slammed his fists on her desk, "Sensei, are you sleeping with Teshima-sensei?"

Sensei laughed and got up from her desk, "Where did you hear such a ridiculous thing?" She walked towards Takashi, her hips swaying hypnotically.

"Just answer the question, sensei. Are you sleeping with him?" Takashi said, irritated by her answer.

Kyoko-sensei stood next to Takashi, wrapped her arms on his neck, and moaned lustfully, "Mmmm. Are you jealous, Takashi?" she said, while playing with his hair.

Takashi push her arms away from him, causing sensei to giggle coquettishly.

"Ara, ara. Aren't we in such a bad mood today?" Kyoko-sensei said, gazing at him with desire.

"Cut the crap, sensei!" Takashi said, his irritation increasing. "If you're banging Teshima, I don't want you. I'm not your sex toy you can throw away when you're done. It's either me or him and no one else. I'm not going to be your cuck."

"Takashi, I'm single. And I was when we slept together. These are just baseless rumors, nothing more," she said, then walked back to her desk were she took out a paper from one of her folders. She handed it to Takashi. He looked at it―it was his history exam with a_ 98%_ written on top of it.

"Congratulations, Takashi." She said as she sat down on top of her desk. "So far, it looks like your grades are improving. And you know what that means, don't you?" She said, unbuttoning the top her blouse.

"How do I know you didn't go easy on me? How do I know you didn't change the test?" he demanded.

Kyoko-sensei grabbed a folder from her desk, took out another handout from it, and gave to Takashi.

"See for yourself," she said firmly, sounding just like she did while giving a lecture in class.

Takashi took a look at the handout, it was the answer key, and compared it to his test. Sensei was right, he had earned a _98% _on his very own. But it still didn't dispel the other doubt that lingered in his mind. He handed back his test and the answer sheet to his sensei and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" sensei said surprised.

"Home. You still haven't answer my question honestly." he glanced over his shoulder.

"What more do you want? I told you he and I never slept together." Kyoko-sensei said exasperated.

"You were seen with him at a bar. He had his arm around you!" Takashi said furiously.

"He was helping me because I broke my shoe heel!" She growled.

"By wrapping his arm around you?"

"You know what, just leave already. Clearly, you're willing to listen more to some stupid rumor than me. And that's a shame because I really thought we had something together than just a simple tryst."

"Is that what you tell all the guys?"

"Only the ones I like."

Having heard that, Takashi opened the door and left the classroom.

* * *

Furious after his meeting with Kyoko-sensei, Takashi made his way to a nearby Lawson's. He was going to gorged himself on his beloved chicken nuggets and anything else he could eat. Screw dinner time at home, he wanted to replace the pain in his heart with one in his stomach. He just wanted to forget today.

He took a shortcut, and five blocks before he reached the store, he saw Teshima-sensei and a woman walking up to a restaurant across the street. It was then, Takashi decided he was going to find out the truth once and for all.

He ran across the street and walked behind sensei and his girlfriend as they were about to enter the restaurant.

"Sensei!" Takashi waved at him, smiling.

"Oh, hey, Komuro-kun." Teshima-sensei said, immediately turning around. "What brings you here?"

"Just walking by when I saw you and thought I say hi. Are you on a date, sensei?"

"Yes," he grinned, "this is my girlfriend―"

"I thought you were dating Hayashi-sensei? That's what people at school are saying." Takashi said, cutting him off before he could introduce his girlfriend to him. If the rumors were correct, he wasn't going to let Teshima-sensei go unscathed. He was going to embarrass him right in front of his date.

"WHAT?!" Are you cheating on me, Teshima?" His girlfriend said, glaring at him. She was a busty beauty in her mid-twenties with long silky hair wearing a mini skirt and a designer blouse. Looking at her, Takashi acknowledged his sensei had good taste when it came to women. He just didn't like it when he was stealing Kyoko-sensei from him.

"Of course not, honey! This is just some misunderstanding, that's all," he responded nervously.

"Well, I heard students saying they saw you and Hayashi-sensei at a bar. You had your arm around her."

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?! Who is this guy?" said Teshima's girlfriend, scowling at him and putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing! He's just talking nonsense," he said, trying to calm her down.

"If it's nothing, then why did he say he saw you with this Hayashi woman?" said the girlfriend, pointing her finger at him in boiling in rage.

Indignant by Takashi's accusations, Teshima-sensei turned to him and responded, "I had my arm around Hayashi-sensei because her shoe heel broke and she almost fell over, not because we were on a date. How is that a date when there were other fellow teachers at the bar and we joined them for drinks? The school's staff always goes out to drink when we have free time. Teachers have social lives too, you know," he then turned to his girlfriend, "That's all there is to it."

Takashi immediately realized his mistake and bowed deeply, "I apologize for my stupidity, sensei! It won't happen again."

Teshima-sensei looked at him sternly, "Yeah, see that it doesn't happen again. Now go home unless you want me to fail you in PE class. Come on, honey, let's go inside."

"Yes, sir!" Takashi bowed deeply again, his cheeks blushing so intensely he looked like a traffic signal.

Sensei opened the door and let his girlfriend walk in first before he went inside, but not before he glanced over his shoulder and said to Takashi, "And next time, mind your own damn business, Komuro. Idiot."

And with that out of the way, Takashi got the answer he was looking for. Obviously, it was obtained not in the best of ways, but it was still an answer. And that was all that mattered to him as he walked home, his last lingering doubt concerning Kyoko-sensei finally evaporated.

* * *

The next day after class, Takashi went to Kyoko-sensei's classroom to apologize. He opened the door and found her working on paperwork.

"What do you want now?" she said with seething eyes.

"I just came here to apologize for yesterday," he said before taking a deep bow. "Please forgive me, sensei. I was completely wrong."

"Close the door," ordered Kyoko-sensei.

Takashi obeyed and closed it. He then resumed his bowing position.

Kyoko-sensei walked up to him, "Look at me." Takashi stood up straight. "Just because I slept with you, doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with any men that comes my way. Understood?"

"Yes, sensei!" Takashi said.

She walked back to her desk and sat down in her chair. "Now take a seat. Detention has already started and you're late!"

"Sensei, b-b-but I didn't do anything!" protested Takashi.

Kyoko-sensei slammed her teacher's pointer on the desk, "No excuses! Now sit down!"

Takashi took a seat in one of the middle row desks. He looked at the clock on the wall and thought, _just my luck. _Another afternoon of school detention to spend with his beloved sensei. After an hour of excruciating boredom had passed, Kyoko-sensei dismissed him.

"Komuro-kun?" sensei called him before he opened the door, "How about we go on a date?"

"What?!" exclaimed Takashi. "Really?"

"Yes, really." She said, sitting on top of her desk. "Since we have two days off this week for our school holiday, we might as well use that time productively."

"Ok, but where do you want to go?"

Sensei scribbled on a small piece of paper and handed it to him, "Meet me at this location. And will go from there."

Takashi read the note and put it in his pocket, "Yes, sensei. I'll see you then." He bowed and turned towards the door to open it.

"Oh, and Takashi?"

"Yes, sensei?" He said, glancing over his shoulder.

"Don't keep me waiting." She smiled seductively.

"I won't." He said, smiling back as he opened the door and left.

* * *

Friday finally arrived and Takashi was in the bathroom getting ready for his date with sensei. During the week, his mother had left to go visit her childhood friend (they were so inseparable, they were often confused as sisters while growing up) in Yokohama, while his father was on a business trip abroad. Takashi had the whole house to himself for the entire week. As he was putting on some cologne, the phone rang downstairs. He ran down and took the call.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Takashi, how are you? Are you going to sleep on time?"

"I'm okay, mom. I haven't burned down the house," he rolled his eyes.

"That's great to hear," she gave a sigh of relief. "Listen, I'm going to stay a little bit longer with my friend to help her with some things, so in the meantime, please behave and don't throw any wild parties for your friends."

"I won't, don't worry."

"And don't stay up late playing video games. And you better not be skipping school."

"Yeah, yeah. I got it, mom. I'm not a little kid anymore," Takashi said annoyed. "What about dad? Isn't he coming home soon?"

"No, your father had to take an emergency trip to Korea. Something about a system failure a local vendor encountered in their products, so he won't be coming home any time soon."

"Well, that sucks."

"Takashi, I better go now. I'm going out with my friend to a local restaurant. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Bye, mom. Have a great time," Takashi said, as he hung up the phone.

On the other line, Takashi's mother ended the call and placed her smartphone on top of a night stand. She was sitting on a king size luxury bed while she had a towel wrapped around her body.

"Are you finished already? Don't worry about that moron, he won't burn down the house. Not unless he wants to get the beating of his life from me!" yelled a man from outside the hotel suite.

"I'm coming!" she replied and made her way outside the room.

Takashi's mother stepped out of her hotel suite and into a hot spring that was outside. In it, reclining and relaxing with his eyes closed, sat her husband.

"Now where were we?" she said smiling, as she dropped her towel and stepped inside to join him.

"About time," her husband grinned, ogling his wife, as he put his arms around her hips and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I just feel bad lying to Takashi, telling him we're on separate trips," she lamented, while her husband was kissing her neck.

"Who cares?! After all the trouble that idiot has caused us, we deserve a break. Enough about him already! This is a romantic gateway, so let's enjoy ourselves today," he said, as he passionately kissed his wife. His wife obliged and wrapped her arms around his neck, steam coming out of the _onsen_ and further raising the temperature, as the couple began to make love.

Meanwhile, Takashi left his house and made his way to the local train station. He waited 10 minutes for the express that would take him to Saiyama City. The train arrived and Takashi boarded it and took a seat next to the window. After an hour, he finally arrived to his destination. Excited and nervous, he made his way to the local park that was across from the train station, and waited next to a park bench for his sensei to show up.

It didn't take long for her to arrive.

"Ready for our date, Takashi?" Kyoko-sensei asked, smiling. She was wearing a mini skirt that showed off her long legs, along with high heels, and a baby-blue blouse that exposed some cleavage. All the clothes were from major designer labels. Takashi gazed at her in disbelief, he had never seen her looked so breathtakingly beautiful as today. But most of all, he couldn't believe how she looked without her glasses. It was as if she was a completely different person. Her appearance was a stark contrast from her usual strict and professional look as a teacher.

"Y-y-yes, sensei!" he responded.

"Call me, Kyoko," she said smiling.

"Yes, Kyoko," Takashi smiled back at her.

"How about we go eat dinner? There's a restaurant not too far from here that I've been meaning to try."

"Why not? Lead the way, Kyoko," he said cheerfully. The couple walked out of the park and made their way to the restaurant.

They came to an Edo-style building located on a street corner, a few blocks from the park. Once inside, the place was bustling with action, as waiters were carrying large trays with meals for their hungry guests. When the hostess seated them at their table, they looked at the menus they were handed and ordered their meals.

For the next few hours, Takashi and sensei dined on various seafood meals, each one a local delicacy. The food was amazing. The atmosphere was welcoming, but most of all, they were happy to share each other's company.

The waiter approached them with dessert menus, but Kyoko-sensei politely declined the offer.

"No desserts. We'll save that for later tonight," said Kyoko-sensei, with a gleam in her eyes.

When they were finally ready to go, sensei called for the check and paid it. They stood up from the table and made their way out the door, as more guests were arriving into the restaurant. It was now night time and the city was alive with the bustling of people coming from work and crowding into various eateries, while the palate of neon lights splashed across the buildings throughout the streets.

After walking for five blocks, they came across a hotel and went inside. Standing against the walls of the lobby, were various touchscreen kiosks. Kyoko-sensei made her way to one of them, followed closely by Takashi. She stood in front of the kiosk and pressed the start screen to select a room, then pressed _enter_ to place her reservation, and when prompted, she inserted her credit card to pay. Within seconds, the machine approved the payment and dispensed a key pass to their room. Once finished, she took the key pass and credit card. She then turned to Takashi and winked. He blushed, as he followed her to the elevator.

When they arrived to their floor, they made their way down the hallway. Takashi's heart raced in anticipation for awaited him once they entered their room.

"Here we are," said Kyoko-sensei, swiping the key pass on the hotel door lock to their room. The door opened and they went inside.

Takashi looked around while sensei put the key pass inside her purse and placed it on one of the nightstands. In the top middle of the room, lay a queen- size bed with white linen bedsheets, while across from it, was a marbled-covered bathroom with a walk-in shower and Jacuzzi. A small window next to the other nightstand provided a glimpse of the outside world, as the city below them glittered against the night sky. It was a step up from the usual seedy establishments that made up the love hotel sector in Japan.

_Bump N Grind Remix by R. Kelly plays in the background_

_You know, I can't see nothin' wrong with a little bump 'n grind baby  
You know, I can't see nothin' wrong with a little bump 'n grind baby_

"Are you ready for me, Takashi?" said sensei with a seductive smile, interrupting him from his tour of the room, as she laid out on her side with one hand supporting her head and the other tapping on the bed.

"Yeah," said Takashi with a grin, as he approached and sat next to her. She looked even more ravishing than that first time in the storage room.

_Sit down on the couch, take your shoes off  
Let me rub your body before I tear it off  
The honey lover man is ready to fle, girl, flexa  
Time to have sexa_

She sat up and they lovingly gazed into each other's eyes. Takashi caressed Kyoko's face and they both leaned closer to each other until they kissed. It was a tender kiss, but it provided the necessary spark that set their bodies ablaze. Immediately, their tongues were engaged in a battle for supremacy, pushing deeper into each other's mouths. Amidst this frenzy, they began stripping each other's clothes, throwing them unto the floor, until they laid fully-exposed to their lustful eyes. Takashi pushed Kyoko against the bed, and with one quick move, he was deep inside of her. Kyoko wildly threw her arms back and clenched the bed sheets, as Takashi began to gain some speed, her breathing already becoming heavy.

_We'll stop right here and work our way around  
I won't stop until I hear the ooh ahh sound  
Don't front you know about the rodeo show  
So show me some ID before I get me deep into you  
I don't see_

As the night went on, they lost themselves in each other's bodies, the bed rocking back and forth with the motion of a boat caught in the middle of a raging typhoon. They rolled across the bed, with Kyoko letting out a wanton scream as Takashi ravished her body. Their sweat-drenched bodies slammed against one another, filling the room with their love making symphony. Kyoko ran her fingers across Takashi's hair, as she moaned into his ear, further driving him wild, his hips furiously moving like a water well pump jack.

_This is goin on till the early morn and my word is bone  
So baby flex the thong, I got what you want, you got what I need  
Homie lover friends is all I want to be  
It's the pretty brown, brown, drivin' me wild_

Takashi looked down at his sensei's glistening body as beads of sweat rolled down into her Valley of Desire. Kyoko panted, gazed at him with her hungry eyes, and sank her hands on his shoulders to pull him for a deep kiss. With their session drawing to a close, Takashi leaned forward and let out a powerful grunt. And with one final drive, Takashi shot her full of his hot liquid. Kyoko screamed and immediately lost consciousness, succumbing to the orgasmic wave crashing through her entire body.

Takashi laid exhausted on top of sensei, drifting to sleep to the sound of her beating heart. Outside of their hotel's window, the neon and electric billboards brighten the dark night sky, as the city stepped into a new day.

The following morning, Takashi laid on his stomach in bed. He could hear the sound of running water coming from the shower. Takashi slowly opened his eyes and let his vision adjust for a few seconds before he rolled out of bed. He stood up and began to make his way across to the bathroom, noticing Kyoko's blue-lace bra and panties and his clothes scattered around the room.

Takashi opened the shower door, only to reveal a soaking Kyoko as water rained down her luscious body.

"Good Morning, Takashi. Did you enjoy last night?" she flashed him a mischievous smile.

He didn't answer her. Instead, he stepped inside, placed his hand behind her neck, and pulled her in for a kiss. Kyoko was more than happy to comply and increased the intensity of the kiss. Takashi then pushed her against the wall, and continued from where they left off last night. He slammed into her, as Kyoko wrapped her legs around his hips and embraced him tightly while he gathered speed. He became even more aggressive, eliciting euphoric screams from her that reverberated off the shower walls. Takashi engulfed her in a passionate kiss, leaving her breathless.

_Ooh, child things are gonna get a little freakier  
And I will have you singin' like a mockin' bird  
Word, don't front you know about the rodeo show  
So show me some ID before I get me deep into you  
I don't see_

When it was all over, they laid on the floor, gasping for air with the warm water pouring down on their exhausted bodies.

By the time they had finished, it was almost noon. The couple dried themselves up with the hotel towels and collected their respective clothes that were scattered across the floor.

"Takashi, let's leave separately and take separate trains. Just to be safe," said Kyoko-sensei, as she put on her blue-lace bra.

"Ok," responded Takashi while he slipped into his t-shirt.

After they had finished putting on their clothes, they took the elevator down to the lobby and completed their checkout. Kyoko-sensei was the first to leave the hotel, followed by Takashi just a few seconds later. They took separate routes to the train station. From there, sensei boarded the first train back to Tokonosu City. Takashi had to wait thirty minutes before the next one arrived, and in the meantime, he went to buy some late breakfast from a Lawson's just across from the station. All that love making had left him starving. Inside the convenience store, he strolled through the aisles and grabbed an _onigiri, tarako _hand roll, and green-tea _mochi _ball and went straight to the cashier to pay for them. Once he had completed his purchase, he made his way back to the station. As he sat on one of the platform benches, munching on his meal while he waited for his train to arrive, Takashi couldn't stop thinking about last night and this morning's events. He blushed just remembering his sensei screaming out his name as he vigorously pumped into her. Takashi triumphantly smiled. Today had been a good day.

_Baby turn the lights off, I'm gonna set it off  
Drivin' you out of your mind with a little bump n' grind _

_I don't see nothin' wrong  
You know, I can't see nothin wrong with a little bump 'n grind baby_


	4. This Could've Been Us But You Wuz Playin

Fresh off his date night with sensei, Takashi made his way to his homeroom to fulfill his cleaning duties for the week. Wearing a huge smile on his face, he whistled as he walked across the hallway. Suddenly, he heard some noises coming from one of the classrooms. _Is it that stupid American exchange student? Is he sniffing the desk chairs again? _thought Takashi. He decided to investigate and followed the noises until they lead him to the school's biology lab. Standing outside its door, Takashi could hear someone was inside the room and he immediately barged in.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

"What are you guys doing here?!" demanded Takashi, his eyes bulging in shock. "Get a room already!"

Sitting on top of the lab table with her back towards Takashi, was none other than Rei with her hands wrapped on Hisashi's shoulders. He was standing there shirtless, while she had her blouse slightly unbuttoned and without its bow. Their faces were red as a neon sign.

"None of your business!" fired back Rei, adjusting her clothing.

"Yo, Takashi, were you spying on us?" asked Hisashi, glaring at him. "That's not cool, bro."

"NO!" He responded firmly. "I was on my way to clean the homeroom when I heard noises coming from inside here. I didn't expect to see _you _people 'bout to get it on."

"Ah, just admit it," snapped Rei, pointing a finger at him, "You were spying on us 'cause that's your fetish. You sick pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert!" responded Takashi defensively, "I'm not the one that's trying to get banged in the school's biology lab. Have some dignity at least, dayum!"

"Come on, Hisashi," said Rei, as she hoped off the table and grabbed him by the hand, "Let's go somewhere more private where this pervert won't see us," she said while glaring at Takashi. Hisashi picked off his uniform jacket and shirt from the floor and quickly slipped them on.

"I told you I'm not a pervert, you idiot!"

"Beh-da!" said Rei, while pulling down her eyelid and sticking her tongue out as she went out the door, leading Hisashi by the hand.

_I can't believe it!_ he thought. _She was actually gonna do it in here. And with my best friend of all people! _Takashi slammed his fist on the table and stormed out of the room.

_Rei, why you gotta be such a dirty hoe? _he thought, looking for them in the hallway, but they were nowhere to be found. 

After he had finished cleaning his homeroom, Takashi ran to the nearest Lawson's. The image of Rei making out with his best friend, and the thought of them making love at school, had left him traumatized. All he wanted right now, was to forget the whole thing ever happened. He stood next to the food counter and ordered five packets of chicken nuggets, each one a different flavor, two corn dogs, an ice cream cone, and a large soda to wash it all down. The young woman serving as the cashier, looked at him stunned by his purchase.

"I'm a student-athlete," said Takashi, giving her a dirty look. "I just came from practice and I need my calories."

"Shouldn't you be eating something healthy instead?" asked the cashier nervously, ringing up the total price for his meal.

"I'm young and I ain't getting the _diabeetus _anytime soon," responded Takashi, handing her a crisp 10,000 Yen note. The cashier gave him his change and he carried off his items.

He found an empty seat at his usual place near the window and began to pork down on his food. By the time he had finished his feeding frenzy, he was so stuffed he had to take off the belt from his pants.

"Ah, dayum," said Takashi, letting out a small burp escape from his mouth, feeling the stomach acid burn his throat, as he got off his seat. He wobbled out of the store and made his way to the recycling bins sitting outside next to the entrance.

Takashi leaned on them momentarily, feeling a bit dizzy, hoping it was just gas that was going to come out of one end or the other before he could resume his walk home.

_"__BBBBBLAAAAARRRRRGHHHH!"_ he hurled all over the defenseless bins. The top of them were splattered with food chunks as Takashi continued to retch. The people inside the store turned away, too sicken by the horrible sight taking place outside.

"OOHHH," groaned Takashi as he wiped off some of the vomit from his mouth and shuffled his way home.

* * *

"Takashi, what happened!" cried his mother, looking at him in his vomit-covered uniform, the stench already becoming nauseating.

"I don't feel so good," he groaned. "My stomach hurts."

"Come inside and let's get you washed up. I just hope this isn't that flu that's going around," said his mother worriedly, helping him into the house.

They walked upstairs and into his room where his mother helped him out of his uniform and gave him a clean pair of pajamas to wear. She then tucked him into bed.

"Ugh," she covered her mouth, holding Takashi's uniform by her fingertips while looking at the vomit residue on it. "Let me put this in the washer first and I'll bring you some medicine for your stomach ache." she said as she closed the door on her way out.

Takashi laid in bed, drifting in and out of sleep. His stomach ache was subsiding, but not the pain in his heart. When his mother returned, she gave him some medicine and took his temperature.

"Hmm," she looked at the thermometer. "You're feverish. Let's just hope it's one of those 24-hour flus. In the meantime, get some rest. I'll check up on you in the morning." She sprayed some air sanitizer, turned off the lights, and closed the door as she left the room.

During that night, sleep proved to be difficult for Takashi as he was hunted with childhood memories of Rei when they were in kindergarten.

_"__I'll be your wife, Takashi!" said a cheerful five-year old Rei._

_"__Really? Like, really really?" asked a surprised Takashi._

_"__Yeah! Let's pinky promise!" said Rei, extending her pinky finger to him. He locked his pinky finger to hers to seal the promise. _

_The scene soon disappeared, leaving the hallway of Rei's house in its place. Takashi opened the door to her bedroom, only to find empty white space as far as the eye could see. It looked like something out of a surrealist painting. He went to the next room and was met with the same results. _

_"__Rei! Rei! Where are you?" he shouted, running from one room to the next, as he desperately searched for her. The more doors he opened, the more exasperated he became. Soon, fear enveloped him and he feared the worst for Rei. _

_With his heart racing rapidly, he reached the final door in the hallway and threw it wide open, hoping to find his friend. _

_"__Hisashi, get away from her! She's my girl!" screamed Takashi. _

_Standing in front of the school's biology lab, he could see Hisashi and Rei on one of the tables. Hisashi was lying on top of Rei and they were doing it only as animals from nature documentaries knew best._

_"__Rei, you stupid hoe! You promised! You promised!" he cried out hysterically. _

_As Hisashi ravished her neck and while she dug her nails on his back, Rei tilted her head back to look at Takashi, and with a smirk she said, "We'll always be together forever and ever, just like we promised."_

Takashi woke up in a cold sweat, his heart about to explode out of his chest. He sat up and punched the top of his bed, "Damn it! Why did it have to be this way?"

Now fully awake, he got out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen to drink a glass of water. In the midst of silence of the suburban night, Takashi stood next to the kitchen counter, contemplating the moment. The moon light poured through the kitchen window, forming some shadows in the room. He remember that one time when Rei and he were children and they were playing in her room when the lights went off during a storm.

_"__I'm scared, Takashi!" said a five-year old Rei, quivering into his chest and embracing him tightly. _

_"__It's just the shadow of your stuffed bear, see," pointed Takashi. "You're such a scaredy cat."_

_"__I am not!"_

_"__Yes, you are! Scaredy cat! Scaredy cat!" taunted Takashi. _

Takashi put down his empty glass on the kitchen sink and murmured, "Turns out all these years, I was the biggest pussy, Rei. I'm sorry I never had the guts to tell you how I really felt."

He turned around and slowly walked back to his room.

The following morning, Takashi was awaken by the sound of his parent's voices coming from the kitchen.

"Let him take the day off, and if he gets worse, take him to the doctor's. But I better not see him playing those stupid video games when he should be resting in bed," warned his father.

"I just hope it's not that flu that's going around," said his mother, wringing her hands.

"Yeah, you better hope it's not. I have to fly to Korea this Wednesday. I can't afford to be sick and stay home!"

"You're leaving so soon? But you just got here last week!"

"Hey, it's not my fault. We've been experiencing some major problems with our products and corporate is in full panic mode. Rumors are flying around saying we're not going to hit Q3 earnings, not after this fiasco. And you know what that means, no bonus," lamented Takashi's father, as he finished up his cup of coffee.

"That boy hasn't been right for some time," his mother shook her head.

"It's called the Teenage Years. It's just a phase he'll grow out of soon," answered his father. "Or else," he pointed to a samurai sword that was hanging over the fireplace of their living room.

"I sure hope so," said his mother, with a glint of sadness in her eyes.

Tired of listening to his parents discuss his life, Takashi drifted back to sleep. Might as well get better before his parents started to get really worried about him, just as outside his house, his father joined the legion of salarymen for their daily commute to work.

* * *

Takashi walked his usual route to school. Just as his mother had hoped for, his flu only lasted for a day. As he continued on his walk, and lost in his thoughts, out from a corner appeared a couple. They walked in front of him, holding hands. They were college students from the nearby university. Looking at them, Takashi couldn't help but image doing the same with Kyoko-sensei as well as Rei. He just couldn't decide which one he liked the best. It was at that moment, he realized he could only do this with one of them, at least only the one society would approve of. He started to feel sick to his stomach and stopped near an alleyway, just in case he had to vomit. The feeling soon vanished, but he could not shake off this sense of sadness afflicting him. Nevertheless, he resumed his walk to school.

After arriving to school and presenting his note of absence to the school's office, Takashi returned to his homeroom. He was able to get up to speed with his classwork, thanks to his classmate's notes. Overall, he didn't missed much during his time off.

"Yo, Takashi! I heard you caught Hisashi and Rei banging!" laughed Imamura, standing next to him while he washed his hands on the restroom's sink.

"Is it true, Takashi?" asked Morita. "Were they really doing it in the biology lab?"

"I don't wanna talk 'bout it," said Takashi, leaving the restroom.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. Beats me."

On the other side of the school, inside the faculty women's restroom, retching could be heard. The loud sound of the toilet flushing filled the room, as Kyoko-sensei emerged from the stall. She went to the sink and rinsed her mouth, still feeling ill.

"Are you all right, Kyoko-san?" One of the teachers asked, looking at her concernedly.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just ate something last night that upset my stomach, that's all," she said, turning to her with a slight smile, as she continued to rinse her mouth.

"Well, you should go see the school's nurse, just in case," she said. "It could be the flu, and you know how germ-filled schools are. We teachers should be getting paid more for putting our health at risk."

"Thanks, but I'll be fine. If it gets worse, I'll just make an appointment with my doctor," said Kyoko-sensei. She then glanced around and lowered her voice, "Besides, I don't really trust _that_ type of school nurse. She looks like a bimbo and I don't think she passed medical school without giving _special favors _to her professors," she said, raising her eyebrows.

The other sensei laughed, "I know! Who does she think she is? The way she flaunts her body for all the male students and teachers to see, makes me wonder if anyone told her this is a school and not a hostess bar."

They both laughed. "I'll see you later, Kyoko-san. I have English class to teach in a few minutes," the sensei said.

"Good luck. I hear they're a rowdy group."

"They're the absolute worst! They're always begging me to let them watch rap music videos, _SpongeBob_, and some history show called _Corey in the House_," the sensei said exasperated. "What is wrong with these kids' generation anyways?" she shook her head in disapproval as she left the restroom.

Kyoko-sensei chuckled. Now she had to get ready for her own class and hope she didn't get nauseous in front of her students.

Meanwhile on the school's rooftop, Morita was sitting against the wall of the observatory as he struggled to find the right tune to the lyrics of his new song. He played his guitar while he sang:

_I barely recognize myself in these old pictures, but I can't bear to throw them out. We'd made a home. I felt complete. And I destroyed it. I found a way to break it beyond repair._

_Things aren't the way they were before. You wouldn't even recognize me anymore…_

Not too far from where Morita sat, stood Takashi, leaning on the fence overlooking the city and the sea. He sighed, as he looked at a shipping freighter with its cargo of multi-colored containers sail its way out of the city's port.

"Yo, forget her, Takashi!" yelled Imamura from across the other side of the rooftop. "You said she was a basic bitch, so it's no use crying over her. Deez hoes ain't loyal, man!"

Morita turned to Takashi, "How's my song? You think the lyrics are great? I know the tune ain't right, it's just hard finding the right one that fits the lyrics."

"You gotta use a slow tempo and put more emotion into it. You gotta feel the pain and let it out, otherwise it won't come across as real and you'll sound like a poser."

Morita looked at him surprised, "Dayum, man. I've never seen you so bummed out before. She really did wrecked you, huh?"

"Women are like socks," yelled Imamura. "They keep you warm for a while, but they eventually get lost in the dryer or get worn out. So when that happens, you just have to go out and buy a new pair." he said, lighting up a cigarette.

"Thanks for such a wonderful analysis, Mr. Casanova!" yelled Morita sarcastically.

"Ay! I know my way 'round women. Just 'cause you never kissed one, doesn't mean you gotta be hatin' on us playaz."

"That's not true! I've kissed a girl before."

"Your mama doesn't count!" laughed Imamura.

At that point, the two began hurling insults at each other to the point Morita was challenging Imamura to fight him right here and now.

"You dumbasses have fun settling your own arguments. I'm outta here," said Takashi, as he walked away.

"Nice going, retard."

"It was your fault, jackass!"

Takashi found another place where he could sulk, this time in the balcony of an emergency stairway overlooking the school's parking lot and courtyard. He leaned on the handrail and just stood there, remembering the promise Rei and he had made to each other when they were children. That promise, a reminder of a more naïve and care-free time in their lives, now laid broken beyond repair.

"Are you stupid?" interrupted Saya from his self-pity session.

"Saya," said Takashi as he turned his head towards her.

"You always run off to the same spot whenever you have a problem. It's like you're a kid," she scoffed. "It's only the beginning of the semester," she walked up to him and leaned right into his face, "so keep cutting class and you'll have to take after school classes, or worse, repeat the year."

His eyes wondered down her cleavage. For such an annoying girl, Saya did have some nice _qualities_.

"My eyes are up here, idiot!" she glared at him, looking as if she was about to viciously slap him.

"Look who's talking. You're skipping class too."

"I'm a genius! I can skip all the classes I want. You, on the other hand, are an idiot that got here by luck," she said.

"Why you always meddling in my business?"

"Because I hate stupid people, especially the ones that aren't aware of their own stupidity."

"Luckily, you're not one of those," she lamented. "So if I keep telling you that you're a retard, maybe you'll stop acting like one. Retard."

Takashi turned his back to her, leaned on the hand rail, and resumed wallowing in his own despair.

She scoffed, "All this because your stupid childhood crush dumped you? What a moron," she turned around and left.

The childhood memories of Rei continued to torment Takashi's mind, until a loud banging noise shattered its hold on him.

Across the courtyard, Teshima-sensei, Kyoko-sensei, and a few other teachers could be seen approaching the school's main gate as a figure was ramming into it.

"Excuse me, but what do you think you're doing?" demanded Kyoko-sensei. "Stop doing that!"

"Now, now, Hayashi-sensei. I'll take care of that," said Teshima-sensei with a smile, as he rolled up his sleeve to reveal his big bicep and strong forearm. He grabbed the man by his shirt collar and pulled him through, causing his head to slam against the gate.

"Please, Teshima-sensei! Don't use violence!" pleaded Kyoko-sensei.

Suddenly, the man broke free from Teshima's strong grip and bit him on his arm. Teshima immediately fell back, screaming in pain. From the emergency stairway, Takashi was watching the terrifying scene unfold, petrified with fear.

"H-He's dead," said an elderly teacher, one of the oldest in the faculty, as Teshima laid unresponsive on the floor.

"It can't be," said Kyoko-sensei, covering her mouth in shock. "It was just one bite."

Teshima's hand began to twitch and his closed eyelids began to flutter, catching the attention of Kyoko-sensei.

"Teshima-sensei, are you okay?" she cried.

He opened his eyes, but his pupils were contracted and his irises were completely foggy.

"Teshima-sensei! Thank good―" said Kyoko-sensei before Teshima interrupted her as he grabbed her blouse and pulled her in to bite off a part of her neck. Her agonizing scream filled the air, as Takashi stepped back and bolted up the stairway and into the school's main building.

With adrenaline rushing through his body, Takashi sprinted across the hallway in search of Rei. Once he found her in one of the classrooms, he tried to take her away, much to the teacher's objection. Rei refused to come with him even after Takashi explained the situation taking place outside their campus. She simply dismissed it as a fit of jealousy on Takashi's part for dating Hisashi. It was only after Takashi slapped some sense into her, did she reluctantly agree to come with him. Not wanting to lose his girl and fearing Takashi might be telling the truth, Hisashi joined them as well. The group walked across the hallway to a nearby locker were they grabbed a baseball bat and a broomstick to use as weapons to defend themselves. It was only after the entire student body heard a teacher being killed over the school's P.A system, did everybody finally realized the gravity of the situation. Afterwards, everything went to hell.

* * *

It was a clear and sunny day, as Takashi sat against the wall of a building plaza overlooking the city. Normally around this time, especially during lunch hour, the place would be crawling with people. But not today. Ever since the zombie pandemic had ravaged the world a month ago, all that was left were empty streets filled with unsettling silence. A cool gentle breeze swept across the area, as Takashi pensively looked out into the distance. He found himself thinking about Kyoko-sensei and all the times he had spent with her. He just couldn't keep her out of his mind_. Did I really love her? Did she even love me_? he thought, letting out a sigh. His thoughts were quickly interrupted by a couple of yells. He turned to his right to see what was happening and spotted across the street Shizuka-sensei, Saeko, Rei, and Saya, standing next to the Humvee, arguing with each other. Meanwhile, Kohta was sitting down on the sidewalk curb, engrossed in his manga reading and with his riffle sitting on his lap. He had learned early on, not to get involved in their petty female fights. Takashi grinned as he ogle sensei, her big breasts bouncing violently from getting worked up while arguing with the rest of the girls. He stood up and walked towards them, a smile slowly appearing on his face. The memory of Kyoko-sensei would have to wait for another time. Right now, as always, he had to mediate this argument before it would get out of hand.

_My mind's tellin' me no, but my body, my body's tellin' me yes  
Baby, I don't wanna hurt nobody  
But there is something that I must confess (to you)_

_I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind (with a little bump and grind)_

_END_


End file.
